The Legal Wife
' The Legal Wife' is a 2014 Filipino melodramatic family drama television series broadcasting on ABS-CBN and worldwide on The Filipino Channel on January 27, 2014, replacing Maria Mercedes. Directed by Rory B. Quintos and Dado C. Lumibao,the series serves as a primetime comeback for Angel Locsin who had last starred in the fantasy drama television series Imortal in 2010, and the first television series for JC de Vera on ABS-CBN. Together with Locsin and de Vera, the series is also topbilled by Jericho Rosales and Maja Salvador. It is the eighth television drama in the Philippines made by ABS-CBN filmed in high definition. The drama aired until June 13, 2014. Plot The story revolves around Monica Santiago (Angel Locsin). Due to the past she encountered with her mother Eloisa (Rio Locsin), her life is put through the test in a whole new environment with her father Javier (Christopher de Leon), and her two brothers Javi (Joem Bascon) and Jasper (Ahron Villena). Through a set of circumstances, she will meet and fall in love with Adrian (Jericho Rosales), the man who will teach her how to love again, and the man who can also break her heart. Cast Main cast *'Angel Locsin' as Monica Santiago-de Villa *'Jericho Rosales' as Adrian de Villa *'Maja Salvador' as Nicole Esquivel *'JC de Vera' as Max Gonzales Supporting cast *'Christopher de Leon' as Javier Santiago *'Rio Locsin' as Eloisa Santiago *'Mark Gil' as Dante Ramos *'Maria Isabel Lopez' as Sandra de Villa *'Joem Bascon' as Javi Santiago *'Ahron Villena' as Jasper Santiago *'Janus del Prado' as Bradley *'Matet de Leon' as Rowena *'Frenchie Dy' as Keri *'Sonjia Calit' as Gwen *'Gabriel Sumalde' / Louise Abuel as Bunjoy de Villa Guest cast Extended *'Bernard Palanca' as Miguel Zapanta *'Vandolph Quizon' as Samboy *'Joe Vargas' as Andrew de Villa *'Pamu Pamorada' as Trish de Villa *'Odette Khan' as Yaya Krising *'Yogo Singh' as Thirdy Santiago *'Pinky Marquez' as Emma Alvaro *'Michael Flores' as Bob Rivera *'Thou Reyes' as Jon *'Dionne Monsanto' as Rhea *'Zeppi Borromeo' as Anton *'Johan Santos' as Vincent "Vince" Madriaga *'Leo Rialp' as Eduardo "Gramps" Esquivel *'Carla Humphries' as Audrey *'Jesse James Ongteco' as young Thirdy Cameo *'Menggie Cobarrubias' as Jacob Santiago *'Dang Cruz' as young Yaya Krising *'Jaime Fabregas' as Leo Zapanta *'Ricardo Cepeda' *'Eslove Briones' as Jack *'Toby Alejar' as Ronnie Estrella *'Bodjie Pascua' as Uncle Judge *'Dianne Medina' as Tanya Tamayo *'Darla Sauler' as himself *'Raquel Monteza' as Marissa Gonzales *'Niña Dolino' as Digna *'Brent Javier' as Marco de Leon *'Kalila Aguilos' as Teacher *'Nina Ricci Alagao' *'Arthur Acuña' Special participation *'Xyriel Manabat' as young Monica "Ikay" Santiago *'Neri Naig' as young Eloisa Santiago *'Matt Evans' as young Dante Ramos *'James Blanco' as young Javier Santiago *'Aaron Junatas' as young Javi Santiago *'Bugoy Cariño' as young Jasper Santiago *'Clarence Delgado' as young Samboy *'???' as young Adrian de Villa *'Bangs Garcia' as young Sandra de Villa *'Casey da Silva' as young Nicole Esquivel *'Liza Diño' as Camilla Esquivel *'Manuel Chua' as young Ronnie Estrella Production Prior to the official airing of the show, its working titles were originally known as Hanggang Kailan Kita Mamahalin, and as Tubig at Langis. Jake Cuenca was originally part of the main cast, but was replaced by JC de Vera. Paulo Avelino was also reported to be part of the series but later backed out due to personal reasons. Avelino was later replaced by Jericho Rosales. Filming of the series began in October 2013. Theme song The theme song Hanggang Kailan Kita Mamahalin? was originally performed by Sharon Cuneta and served as the theme song for the 1996 film Madrasta, which also starred Cuneta alongside Zsa Zsa Padilla and Christopher de Leon. The film was produced by Star Cinema. It was covered by Angeline Quinto and it was used as the theme song for the TV series. Trivia *In the earlier episodes, there was a fictional version of Facebook which is "Redbook". Later in the series, they use Facebook. *Their prize for their text promo is sardines. *Whitney Houston's "Saving All My Love For You" was featured in the earlier episodes. *During the last three weeks, the series has an intro again. Category:The Legal Wife